


Happy Veterans Day

by DeanAfterDark



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Around 2 or 3 Years Old, Domestic, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kid Peter Parker, M/M, Mornings, Stony - Freeform, Superfamily, Toddler Peter Parker, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Veterans Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 06:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5195600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanAfterDark/pseuds/DeanAfterDark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve, Tony, and Peter celebrate Veterans day in their own way</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Veterans Day

Steve was woken up by the feel of something very lightweight jumping on his chest. When he opened his eyes he found Peter lying on his chest and smiling at him. And of course Steve couldn't help but smile back at his son.

"Hey buddy" Steve says 

"Daddy! Daddy!" Peter says excitedly

"What's up buddy??"

"Happy vetermens day daddy!"

Steve smiled he had completely forgot about that

"Thank you so much buddy"

Peter then pulls something out from behind him

"Here! For you!"

"Really! For me!"

"Ya!"

Steve takes it out of Peter's hands it's a card a homemade card Steve smiles 

"Thank you so much bud"

"Re it!"

"Read it??"

"Ya"

"Alright"

Steve opens the card and proceeds to read it

"Thank you for being the bestest solider, the bestest superhero, and the bestest daddy in the world happy vetermens day love Peter"

Tears well up in Steve's eyes and then he pulls Peter into a hug and kisses him

"Thank you so much baby! did you do this on your own??"

"No papa helped"

"He did??"

"Ya"

"Where is papa??"

"Papa is right here"

Both Steve and Peter look up and see Tony standing in the doorway holding a tray

"PAPA!!" Peter squeals at the top of his lungs 

Tony gives a bright wide smile

"Hey buddy!"

"Papa! I gived daddy his cart"

"You gave daddy his card?? Did he like it??"

"Ya"

"Did you tell daddy about the rest of his surprise??"

"No"

Tony raises his eyebrows 

"No??"

"Rest of my surprise??"

"Yes! Today in honor of you being a veteran I had Fury give us both the day off and you are gonna stay in bed and Peter and I are gonna spoil you!"

"But Tony I don't see how that has to do with me being a veteran??"

"Hush! Your ancient and you need someone to take care of you! And besides Steve you work so hard protecting this country that you deserve a day off"

Steve smiles 

"Alright"

Tony grins 

"Good! Now Peter come on!"

"Uh Tony!"

Tony walks forward and Steve lifts up the sheet to reveal Peter fast asleep"

"He's out cold"

"I can't believe my own son abandoned me to do all the work!"

Tony clutched his chest in mock hurt

Steve laughed 

"Well since Peter ditched me for sleep i'm gonna go make your food"

"Will be here"

"I'll be back!"

Tony makes a sexual innuendo as he's leaving and Steve blushes 

God he loved that man!

A few hours later Steve, Tony, and Peter are all in bed watching the classic war movies on TCM piles of tray's and plates liter the floor around them. Peter is fast asleep lying between both Steve and Tony themselves who are about to fall asleep

"Tony" Steve says

"Hmm" Tony replies 

"Even though we didn't go to a parade or anything you really made today special so thank you"

"Your welcome"

"And Tony"

"Hmm??"

"I love you"

"I love you to Stevie"

THE END


End file.
